Dark Angel With A Twist
by mel11
Summary: What if Max and her siblings didn’t escape from Manticore? What if her and her siblings got moved into a different facility, and there she met Alec. MA Revised
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox.  
Summary: What if Max and her siblings didn't escape from Manticore? What if her and her siblings got moved into a different facility, and there she met Alec. M/A (Revised)  
AN: It's back! Some of you may remember this story from when I started writing it... Well I have decided to re-write it, 'cause I have new ideas for it... and my writing abilities have improved since I started the original one, or at least I think it has. Anyway I hope you like it, and please leave me a review. Even though I have a bunch of ideas I'm open for more.

* * *

Max and her siblings spent their whole life in a place called Manticore. They were genetically enhanced super soldiers, with barcodes on the back of their necks, which represented the mere number their superiors felt they were. They were trained from a young age, told what was right, and what was wrong, through their superiors eyes. The names they had were given to each other in secret, in hopes to be normal in a way. 

As kids it was unknown to them that what was going on around them was wrong. They always wondered what the outside world was like. It was Ben who came up with stories to describe things they could only imagine. When Jack was struck with bad 'shakes' and taken away, they began to realize something wasn't right.

In '09 they tried to escape, but didn't succeed. Eva was killed right in front of them, by Lydecker, a man who's name struck fear in the young children. Shortly after their attempt the Pulse hit, and when it did, Seth took off, and managed to escape. Or at least they hoped he made it out. Everyday they wondered if he was really out there, and what he was up to.

When they began to go on missions, or assassinations, they learnt what the world was really like. As time went by, siblings were lost, and feelings and thoughts were changed. Now they only dreamed of, and waited for, the day they could all get out of the hell hole they called home.

* * *

AN: So there's the introduction. I'll post the first chapter once I get at least three reviews. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Attempt to Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask.

* * *

**_February 2009_**

The sound of the gun shot echoed through the halls of Manticore. The X5's eyes went wide as they saw their beloved sister Eva go down. Out of the shadows walked Lydecker, gun in hand, "Back to the barracks soldiers." The X5's looked at Lydecker, and then at their CO, unsure of what to do. "Now soldiers! Do not disobey an order!"

In fear of losing another sibling, they turned and headed back to the barracks. Once they entered the room, they heard the barrack doors close behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know." Zack replied, with an almost defeated tone to his voice.

"They're going to send us to Psy Ops for trying to escape." Jace stated. "We shouldn't of done this."

"Would you have preferred them to take Maxie away like they did Jack?" Tinga questioned Jace.

"No but...It's just..." Jace tried to figure out what to say. Shaking her head she walked to her bunk and lied down. She stared at the ceiling dreading what was coming their way.

"Eva's gone." Max whispered, more to herself than anybody else. "Eva's gone, and it's all my fault." Max collapsed on her bunk.

"It's not your fault Maxie." Ben replied, giving her a comforting hug. "It's not anyone's fault."

Zack looked around the barracks. "We should be getting to bed. Tomorrow's going to be one long day."

The other X5's obliged, climbing onto their bunks and closing their eyes. But fear was tearing them all apart inside. They were afraid of what was going to happen to them in Psy Ops, and they were afraid of losing another sibling.

Max lay awake staring at the ceiling. She was sure Eva's death was her fault, she didn't care that Ben said it wasn't. If she hadn't had such a bad 'shake' Eva would still be alive. Max knew the 'shakes' weren't something any of them could control. Sure they could hide them when they weren't as bad as hers had been, but they couldn't control them.

As Max lay awake staring at the ceiling, and the others slept, dawn came. With it came the consequence of their attempt to escape.

**_June 2009_**

'_Lights out already? Time sure fly's by when you're in Psy Ops_.' Max mused as she lied on the bunk in solitary confinement.

Max could of sworn there wasn't a few more hours until lights out. '_They really screwed with you, Maxie_.' She stared at the ceiling and listened to the guards outside in the hall.

She soon became intrigued by their conversation. "Powers out throughout the facility, and there's problems with the back up generators."

"Let's just hope these X5 brats don't try another escape."

"I highly doubt they will. They're scattered throughout the facility, because of their last attempt. And I don't think they want to leave anyone behind if they do try it."

Max watched as the lights flickered back on. "Guess the generators are up and running." she heard one of the guards say.

Max's ears perked up when she heard alarms begin to blaze. She jumped up and looked out her cell door, in time to see the guards run off in one direction down the hallway. Continuing to watch the hallway, Max was shocked by who she saw. "Seth," she whispered.

Her brother turned to look at her as he ran down the hallway. He stopped at her cell, "I'm getting out of here Maxie."

"Seth, no."

"I'm getting out of here, and I promise I'll come back for you. I'll come back for all of you."

Max looked into Seth's green eyes, and could see the determination in them. "You promise Seth?"

Seth nodded. "I promise. I'm not going to leave any of you here. Tell everyone for me ok?"

It was Max's turn to nod. "Be careful." She whispered. "Bye Seth."

"Bye Maxie." With that Seth took off down the hall. Max only prayed that he would make it, and keep his promise. '_Watch your back big brother. I don't want to loose you too._'

**_September 2009_**

"I can't believe he's gone." Ash whispered, looking at her sister.

"I know." Max replied. It had been three months and Max had finally gotten a chance to tell her siblings that she had talked to Seth, as he ran through the halls, leaving Manticore.

"How do we know he made it out?" Jondy wondered out loud.

"If he didn't he would be here with us." Zane simply stated.

"No, he probably would of had to stay in Psy Ops longer." Jace corrected.

"Meaning if he's not here in a couple months he made it out." Syl smiled.

"Either that...or..." Max couldn't finish the sentence, but they all knew what she was trying to say.

"He made it out." Zack said, his voice holding a tone of finality. With that statement the conversation ended, and everyone went to their own morning routines before facing another long day of training.

Ben looked over at Max as she sat down on her bunk and watched everyone go about their own things. "You ok Maxie?" he questioned walking over to her.

Max looked up at Ben and gave him a small smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't look fine Maxie." Ben stated.

"I said I'm fine." Max replied getting up and walking over to Syl and Krit.

Ben shook his head, giving up on getting anything out of Max.

**_February 2010_**

Max sat on her bunk, knees pulled to her chest as she watched her siblings sleep, even Jondy. All that ran through her head was how a year ago they had tried to escape. A year ago they had lost Eva, because of her. A year ago they had watched Eva get killed by Lydecker. A year ago everything changed.

Max lied down on her side and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep a dreamless sleep. She lied there for awhile unable to fall asleep, '_Damn Shark DNA_,' she thought to herself. At the sound of movement Max sat up, and looked over to see Jondy sitting up.

"I thought you were sleeping." Max whispered.

"I was." Jondy sighed. "But I can't anymore."

"Oh."

"What's on your mind Maxie?" Jondy questioned, walking over and sitting on Max's bunk.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie Max. Something's bugging you. I can tell. Now tell me."

"I guess it's everything." Max sighed. "Did you know it's been a year since we tried to get out of here?"

"It's been a year?" Jondy questioned. "How do you know it's been a year?"

"A couple of the guards were talking about it earlier."

Jondy nodded, "What do you think Seth's up to?"

Knowing Seth he's probably getting himself into some sort of trouble, but laying low at the same time."

"I miss him."

"Me too. But he'll be back for us. He promised me he'd come back for all of us."

"Let's hope he doesn't forget that promise." Jondy sighed.

"He won't. I'm sure he won't." Max whispered, as her left hand started to shake. Looking down, she clenched her fist, willing the 'shakes' to go away.

"Maxie?" Jondy looked at her baby sister. "Maxie are you ok?"

"Go back to bed Jondy. I can tell you're still tired." Was Max's reply. "I'm fine."

Jondy hesitated for a second, before complying with what Max told her to do. "If you say so Max." Jondy whispered lying down on her own bunk.

* * *

AN: Just a note, only the next two, maybe three chapters are going to be written like this, cut into certain months. I just want to get some things out there, before I go into the story. Thank you so much for your reviews guys. I got so many more reviews then I thought I would. So five reviews will get the next chapter in at least a week(if it's done by then) and more then that, will get me to work on it harder and try to post it sooner then that.

calistra: I love your story 'Who loves the teacher' and I left a review after reading your review... Ya, I'm not the best reviewer in the world.

Dory Shotgun: Yea, this might not be the best no-escape stories, I have to admit that myself. But I guess it might not be what you think, but it is what I think, lol. Two reviews could be enough...lol

lady marauder: Glad you like it. :) thanks for the review!

Gabbie760: Well hope you liked this chapter.

Angel Of Darkness231: Yuppers it's back. Sorry about the long wait to get it back up.

darkangel494: Well here's the first chapter! Hope you liked it.

HoneyX5-452: Sorry about not reviewing your stories that much. I still read them every time you update though, I'm just not the best at leaving reviews, lol.

Sarah: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

angelofdarkness78: Thank you. :) Glad you like it so far.

Alana84: Well hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask.

* * *

**_April 2011_**

Max closed her eyes, their unit, well family, was slowly falling apart, so many were dead. Levi shot in 2008. Adam drowned in 2009. Jack dragged away and cut up because of the 'shakes' in 2009. Eva shot by Lydecker in 2009. Kavi shot in 2010. Tony now dead. Max didn't want to know who was next out of her siblings. She was afraid of who was going to be next.

Opening her eyes Max got up to go to the bathroom, as she walked by her siblings bunks a smile came to her face, no matter what happened to her, they'd always be with her. Before Max made it to the bathroom she felt the 'shakes' hit her, bad. She fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably, images of Jack falling out of line and getting dragged away came to her, their attempt to escape came back to her.

No one was awake to help her, they were all asleep, even Jondy was, once again. Max heard rustling, and knew someone was waking up, or at least it sounded like it. "B-Ben." Max said, hoping she had pinpointed the sound to the right person.

Max tried to sit up as she heard more rustling, but the 'shakes' were to intense and brought her back to the ground. She curled into a fetal position as she heard someone get out of their bed. "Maxie?"

Max looked up to see Ben. 'I was right.' She thought to herself. "They're b-b-bad to-tonight Ben."

She felt Ben pick her up, and carry her back to her bed. "Ssh Maxie it's going to be ok. The 'shakes' will be over soon, and I'm not going to let them take you away like they did Jack."

Max wasn't sure how long it had taken for the 'shakes' to subside, but when they were over she felt unbelievably tired. Closing her eyes she fell asleep, feeling Ben's strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe.

When Max woke up that morning she found herself lying there alone. Sitting up she saw Ben talking to Zack on the other side of the room. "You ok Maxie?" Max looked up and smiled at Brin.

"I'm good," she replied.

"Ben told us about what happened last night." Brin stated. "You sure you ok?"

"I'm doing much better. I just needed a good nights sleep for once I guess."

Brin nodded, "But you better hurry up and get ready. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes." she said before walking away.

Sighing Max got out of bed. It was going to be a very long day, that she wasn't willing to face. She didn't know how much longer she could take the endless hours of training and brainwashing. If only they had gotten out when they had tried to escape the first time maybe then life would have been different for them. Maybe their lives could of been better then this. Max shook her head, no, she couldn't dwell on this anymore, it wasn't good to dwell on the past. She needed to move on and hope one day her sibling and herself would get to know what it was like beyond the wall of Manticore.

**_August 2011_**

Another sleepless night spent wondering the base found Max near Lydecker's office. She was about to turn and head back to the barracks when she heard voices coming from the office.

"We want to move the X5's to the Seattle facility." Max heard a female voice say.

"I take it 'we' is you." she heard Lydecker reply.

"No Deck. The 'we' is the board."

"And why exactly do you want to move the X5's?"

"Oh, come on Deck. They tried to escape, and one of them made it."

"Do you really think they wouldn't try another escape at the Seattle facility?"

For a few minutes there was silence before Max heard the women reply, "We knew you wouldn't agree. That's why we're giving you three years to prove to us you have them under control."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean if there's another attempt to escape or you fail to keep them in order, the X5's are being transferred to the Seattle facility."

Max bit her lip when she heard footsteps coming closer. 'Time to head back to the barracks.' she thought to herself, silently slipping down the halls unnoticed.

**_November 2011_**

"You waited until now to tell us what you heard?" Zane questioned Max as they sat in the Mess Hall eating.

"Well I didn't think it was that important." Max stated.

"Not important Maxie?" Jondy questioned. "How could us being moved to a different facility not be important?"

"But it's not a for sure thing." Max sighed. "It's more or less if we screw up, it will be looked at as Lydecker's fault, and we'll be shipped off to the Seattle facility."

"And that doesn't seem like a big deal to you?" Krit questioned from his seat across from Max.

"Not really." Max responded. "I really don't see what the big deal is about it."

"If we get moved to the Seattle facility we could be split into different units." Krit stated.

"I never thought about it like that before." Max said looking down at her food. "It never crossed my mind."

"We will all just have to be careful." Jondy sighed. "'Cause I don't think any of us want to be split up."

"J. I think you should rephrase that." Zane said eating some of the food that sat in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jondy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You know better then to say 'think' when you 'know' something." Was Zane's response.

"And you know better then talking without thinking about what you're going to say." Jondy replied shaking her head.

"Hey I was just trying to say you should of said that you know none of us want to be split up instead." Zane clarified.

"You could of just said so." Jondy said.

Max smiled. Jondy and Zane were always bickering about something. From who had gotten a bigger portion of breakfast, lunch or dinner, to who did best in training. But then again her, Ben, and Krit were the same way at times. Maybe it was a sibling thing to do.

**_May 2012_**

Tinga grinned, "I can't believe they're letting us grow out our hair. I want mine has long as Raina's hair."

"Who exactly is Raina?" Brin questioned.

"One of the nurses that work night shift in the infirmary." Tinga replied.

"The one with the really long hair?" Jondy asked, as she sat down on Brin's bunk.

"Yea." Tinga smiled.

"But wouldn't that long of hair get in your way during training?" Jondy asked next.

"I can tie it back to keep it out of my way." Tinga pointed out.

"Why are you talking about hair?" Ben questioned. "We're going to get to go on missions soon. We'll be outside of the Manticore walls."

"But we aren't going to be free of Manticore." Zack stated. "We'll be working for them. They'll have tabs on us."

"But we'll still be outside the wall. Meaning while we're on these 'missions' we won't be training and we'll have some actual food." Ben argued.

"Ben's got a point there Zack." Syl mused. "Things will definitely be different on missions."

"We'll have some form of freedom." Krit added.

The group fell silent, only hours ago had Lydecker informed them that their were going to be changes to their training, classes added. He had told them that in the months to come they were going to be sent on 'missions' outside of Manticore. They couldn't help but be excited, it was going to be better then when they trained in the forests around Manticore.

"So what new classes are you guys looking forward to?" Jace questioned.

"Common Verbal Usage." Jondy and Zane said in unison.

Jondy glared at Zane. "You're only looking forward to it because I am."

"Whatever you say Jondy." Zane replied.

Shaking her head Tinga said, "I'm looking forwards to the cooking classes."

"I'm looking forward to arts and culture." Syl stated.

"How are they going to fit in all these new classes?" Max questioned. "I mean, don't we still have to do all our regular training?"

"They'll probably just switch things around a bit." Ben replied. "One new class a week, maybe. Guess we really can't say, because you never know with them.

"We're going to have to wait until next week to find out how they're going to do everything." Zane mused.

"Yea." Max agreed. "We're going to have to wait and see."

**_September 2012_**

"Maxie I'm bored." Jondy complained.

"Me too." Max agreed with a sigh.

"All of our practical jokes have gotten boring."

"Well that's because everyone has started to get use to them. And since they know what we're planning it's no fun anymore."

"Sometimes I wish our whole unit had Shark DNA."

Max snorted. "Lydecker would enjoy that to much. He'd have us training all day and all night. We'd never have a break."

"True." Jondy sighed. "Hey! Aren't Zack, Brin, Krit, and Ben going on a mission soon?"

"Yea one of the first missions. Their lucky."

"What exactly are they going to be doing?"

"Don't know." Max sighed. "Their not aloud to share information about the mission. It's confidential."

"That sucks."

"It's understandable."

"Would the two of you try to sleep?" They heard Ben groan. "Or at least talk a little quieter?"

"Can you make shadow puppets for us?" Jondy questioned, ignoring what Ben had said.

"Why? I haven't done those for years." Was Ben's response.

"But we miss them." Jondy complained. "Right Maxie?"

"Right Jondy." Max agreed. "Come on Ben make some shadow puppets."

"But I'm tired."

"Please." Max and Jondy pleaded in unison.

"If you'll do it, we'll be really quiet, so you can sleep." Max bargained with Ben.

"Fine." Ben sighed, getting out of bed, and walking over to where Jondy and Max were sitting. Sitting down himself, he used the small bit of moonlight coming threw the small window to make shadows on one of the walls in the barracks.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and leaving the reviews you guys.. Five reviews will get you an update in at least a week. More then five will get an update hopefully before seven days is up. And less then five will allow me to procrastinate with updating.

Angel Of Darkness231: Hope you liked this chapter!

calistra: Slowly but surely the story will open up. lol

angelofdarkness78: Yes Seth escaped, I had to let someone get out didn't I? And yes, typical Max, very typical Max. lol

meri24: Alec will be here soon, give me another chapter after this, and I promise he'll make an appearance.

Sarah: Only one more chapter of jumping to certain months, and then its just gonna play out like any other story.

Alana84: Yup Seth got out. And of course Alec's gonna be in the fic, just gotta wait a bit for him to make his appearance.

L80bug: Glad you love it!

GuestTypePerson: You're not messed up, I had this chapter posted a while back, but I decided to rewrite and repose it. Lol.


	4. Eavesdropping and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask.

* * *

**_July 2013_**

The barracks seemed more quiet then usual to Max. Which was probably because many of her siblings were once again on some sort of mission. Sighing she sat up and scanned the room. Her eyes stopped on Ben who was staring at the ceiling.

Max got up and walked over to Ben's bunk. "Can't sleep?" she questioned.

"Just thinking." Ben sighed.

Max sat down on Ben's bunk. "I'm so bored."

"Guess it doesn't help that Jondy isn't around at the moment to keep you company." Ben mused.

"Exactly." Max replied.

There was silence between the two of them before Max lied down beside Ben and asked, "So what exactly are you thinking about?"

"Our lives here at Manticore."

"So basically how sucky it is here?"

"Yea."

"Ben?"

"Yea Maxie?"

"Tell me a story."

"Why Maxie?" Ben questioned.

"You haven't told one in so long." Max replied resting her head on Ben's chest. "I miss them."

Ben sighed running a hand threw Max's short brown hair. "Only the best soldiers get to go to the Good Place. The ones who fail, you know what happens to them?"

"They disappear." Max replied.

"To the bad place. Where they open you up and drink your blood till you're almost dead. Then they leave you there for anomalies." Ben paused for a moment. "They crawl up through the basement from special tunnels and when you're not looking. BAM!." Max jumped slightly. "They break through the wall and drag you away, keeping you as prisoner of war, eating you up little by little forever."

"And the Good Place? What happens there?"

Ben smiled. "In the Good Place, no one ever gets punished. No one gets yelled at. No one disappears. And when you wake up in the morning you can stay in bed as long as you want."

"Sounds like missions in a way." Max mused.

"Not really." Ben replied. "We get punished and yelled at if we don't finish it, or do it right. And Manticore likes to wake us up as early as possible, even on missions."

"Burst my bubble then." Max mumbled.

"Sorry." Ben sighed. "But I promise you one of these days we'll have a life that's close to that of the Good Place."

"Sounds good to me." Max smiled.

**_August 2014_**

Max sat on her bunk staring out the small window at the night sky. Ben was gone and it was her fault, all her fault. The mission had gone haywire, landing her in Psy Ops for eight months, and Ben buried six feet under. Tonight was her first night back in the barracks since the mission and Psy Ops. All she wanted to do right now was sit and talk with Ben, like when she was younger, and everyone else was asleep, but that wouldn't be happening ever again. A tear rolled down her cheek as the barrack doors opened and her siblings walked in.

Maxie." Krit smiled walking in, and taking a seat beside her on her bunk. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"I got Ben killed." Max whispered.

"It wasn't your fault Max." Jondy said sitting down on the other side fo Max.

"It was. Ben would still be alive if I hadn't been put on that mission with him. IF someone else would have gone they could of saved him."

"You don't know that for sure baby sister." Tinga comforted her.

"Exactly Maxie, it could of happened to any of us." Zack agreed.

Max looked around at her siblings and gave them a weak smile. "I've been in Psy Ops for eight months and on that mission for two. I come back to see all of you have changed so much compared to the last time I saw you." Max said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Not really." Zane yawned

"Yea." Jondy mused. "Some have only changed physically. Zane is still the mental case he was when you left."

"Look who's talking Jondy." Zane shot back.

Jondy replied by sticking out her tongue, causing Zane to laugh. "Mature. Real mature."

"Lets try to sleep." Zack interjected. "We're going to need it. We have another long day ahead of us."

"Training, training, and more training." Syl sighed.

Zack shook his head an gave Max a hug. "It's great to finally have you back Maxie."

"It's great to finally be back." Max smiled.

Soon everyone was saying "goodnight" and going to bed. Both Max and Jondy just lay their staring at the ceiling. "Maxie?" Jondy whispered from the bunk beside Max.

"Yea Jondy?"

"Do you hate this Shark DNA as much as I do?"

"I think I hate it more than you do."

"I highly doubt that's possible Maxie."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because this is us we're talking about. We're a lot alike. Maybe to much for our own good."

"You got a point there Jondy." Max was silent for a bit before saying. "Remember when Ben use to tell us stories when we couldn't sleep? Or when we would make shadow puppets on the wall?"

"Yea. Of course I'd remember all of it. It hasn't been that long. I remember his stories so well. The Good Place. The Bad Place. The anomalies. The Blue Lady."

"Do you think he's there? The Good Place I mean."

"OF course he's there, and he's watching over us right now."

Once again there was silence before Jondy said, "You loved him, didn't you?"

"Of course. We all loved him and still do. He's our brother."

"No. That's not what I mean. I mean you loved him more then a brother. You didn't even think of him as a brother. Both me and Zane know it, and we both also know that Ben loved you more then a sister."

Max looked over at Jondy with a weird look. "And why do you think that?"

"We know it because of the way the two of you looked at each other all the time. Plus, Ben told Zane and myself how he felt about you. He made us swear we wouldn't tell anyone, especially you. But considering what's going on I thought I'd tell you. That and I want to know, do you feel the same way about him?"

In reply Max asked, "Why did Ben have to die Jondy? Why did he have to leave me? Why couldn't I save him?"

"I don't know Maxie. I guess it was his time. I'm sure he's in the Good Place, with the Blue Lady watching over him, while he watches over us." Jondy paused before saying, "I hate to ask you this Maxie, but what happened the day he died?"

"I'll tell you some other time Jondy. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. But I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"OK. Goodnight Maxie."

"Night Jondy." Max whispered, closing her eyes, and willing herself to fall asleep.

_**October 2014**_

"Did you hear?" Syl questioned taking a seat between Krit and Zack in the Mess Hall.

"Hear what?" Max questioned in reply.

"We're getting moved to the Seattle facility." Syl replied.

"Well it has been three years since Maxie told us about what she heard." Zack stated.

"But we haven't done anything that equates to failure." Jace said confused.

"You're forgetting about my mission Jace." Max whispered. "That mission was quite the failure."

"I...I'm sorry Maxie. I wasn't thinking." Jace apologized.

"It's ok Jace." Max replied clearing her throat. "Did you happen to hear when exactly we're going to be going to the Seattle facility Syl?"

"No clue." Syl sighed.

"What's the point of eavesdropping if you're noting going to get all the information?" Krit wondered out loud.

"I was not eavesdropping." Syl stated.

"Sure you weren't." Jondy replied.

"I wasn't. I overheard the conversation when I walked by Lydecker's office on my way here." Syl defended herself.

"Call it what you want to call it Syl, it's still eavesdropping." Tinga stated.

"Whatever you say Tinga." Syl sighed.

"I wonder what it's going to be like at the Seattle facility." Jondy said, attempting to change the direction of the conversation.

"Probably the same as it is here." Brin sighed.

"What about the transgenics there?" Jondy questioned.

"Mindless drones?" Max offered.

**_Seattle October 2014_**

"What are you so excited about?" Lane questioned Emma, as she sat beside him with a grin spread across her face.

"Well, you know how I like to eavesdrop." Emma stated.

"How else would we find out everything before we're suppose to know?" Alec replied. "Now do tell us what you learnt today."

Emma smiled at Alec and said, "The X5 unit in the Gillette facility are being moved here."

"What?" CeCe questioned. "Why?"

"Wait...aren't they the ones that tried to escape back in '09?" Devon questioned.

"Yea." Emma replied. "Too many failures or something along those lines is the reason their being moved here. I personally look up to them. They tried to get away from the hell hole that is Manticore."

"Huh, didn't one of them get away?" CeCe mused.

"Yea, 353. He made it out a little while after the first attempt. I think it was because of the Pulse." Emma replied, eating a bit of the food in front of her.

"Ah, Emma, Manticore's resident gossiper." Alec laughed. "What a title for you."

"I don't gossip Alec, I share news." Emma stated.

"Whatever you say Emma. Whatever you say." Alec replied.

Biggs shook his head and asked, "What do you think they will be like?"

"Mindless drones." Sam sighed.

"They tried to escape Manticore Sam. How could they be mindless drones?" Biggs mused.

"Yea, but think of how much Psy Ops they would of had to of gone threw because of that." Sam defended herself.

"Good point." Biggs sighed.

"Of course." Sam grinned.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait, it's been kinda hectic around here. Oh and yes the Seattle group have names, but it works better for me this way...lol. Stories behind there names will come, and be entertaining as well. Hope you enjoyed.

Angel of Darkness231: Glad you loved the last chapter. I had to throw in Ben's shadow puppets.

meri24: Jondy and Zane's bickering reminds me of mine and my sisters...lol.

lakergirl08: Seeing Ben's twin will be quite the shock to all of them, who know's how they're gonna react.

angelofdarkness78: That's what siblings do. Me and my sisters always bicker, and they team up on me. lol.

Alana84: Everyone loves the Jondy/Zane interaction, and I'm glad they do.

GiRl MaGe: Glad you love it! Hope you liked this chapter.

Sarah: Thank you! Here's an update. :)

calistra: Yes Max cooking, how to kill and cook a chicken...love it. Lol.


	5. Off We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask._**

* * *

**_

January 2015

"Well today's the day we leave this place." Vada mused, a small smile on her face.

"Only to be going to a place exactly like it," Ash sighed, sitting beside Vada on her bunk.

"It could be better then this place." Jondy said thoughtfully.

"How could it be better?" Zane questioned. "It's going to be exactly the same as here. Except the facility's going to be bigger, at least that's the way it sounds."

"So when exactly are we leaving?" Jondy questioned, ignoring Zane's comment.

"An hour." Jack answered as he entered the barracks, Tinga right behind him.

"Ah, the two of you are back from your little meeting with Lydecker." Jess smiled. "What exactly was it about?"

"To sum it up we have an hour to be packed and ready to go." Tinga replied.

"Oh." Jess sighed. "But it's not going to take us an hour to pack. We don't have that much stuff. Just the things they supply us with."

Jondy rolled her eyes, "Jess do you really think they don't know that we "buy" souvenirs on our missions?"

"Well you never know. They can be pretty stupid sometimes." Jess said defensively.

"True. But I don't thin they're that stupid." Jondy sighed.

The room soon fell silent as they packed up what little they had in their duffle bags. "So anyone know where Maxie is?" Krit questioned, breaking the silence.

Everyone looked up from their packing, they had been to busy talking earlier no one had noticed her slip out of the room. Mainly because, Max had been unusually quiet lately that no one had thought it odd she wasn't saying anything.

All heads turned to Jondy in a questioning way. "Hey, don't look at me. Last I saw she was lying on her bunk staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She probably snuck up to the roof again. I can go get her if you guys want me to."

"Please do Jondy." Zack answered. "She needs to pack up her stuff."

Jondy nodded and left the barracks, quietly walking down the halls trying to go unnoticed as she slipped out of a window, and climbed up to the roof. Glancing around she saw Max sitting near the edge looking out at the fields and forest that was Manticore. "A part of me doesn't want to leave this place." Max whispered.

"I know what you mean." Jondy said sitting down beside Max. "This place hold a lot of memories. Both bad and good. It's hard to leave, but we have a lot ahead of us Maxie."

"I know Jondy."

"You planning on coming to the barracks anytime soon? We're leaving in a half hour, and you still have to pack your stuff up."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Max replied, as Jondy stood up.

"Ok. Don't be long though." Jondy sighed as she headed back down.

"I won't." Max called after her. Max looked up at the sky. "Please Blue Lady take care of all of us. I don't want to loose anyone else. I don't think I can handle losing anyone else."

Sighing Max stood up. They were being moved because of too many failures, but she knew there weren't that many. Their attempt to escape. Seth's attempt and success. Her and Ben's mission that resulted in Ben's death. How was that a lot of failures? Max shook her head, maybe someone had it in for Lydecker and was trying to prove that he couldn't handle X5's using the smallest of details.

Max gave up thinking about it, and got off the roof, slowly and quietly heading back to the barracks. She quickly packed up her stuff and looked at her siblings, "So you guys ready to leave this place?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's' before the barrack doors opened and Lydecker walked in followed by two guards. Max and her siblings immediately stood at attention before Lydecker, for one last time.

"At ease soldiers." Lydecker's voice boomed. "You're transportation is ready and waiting outside. Director Renfro is the one in charge at the Seattle facility. All of you are expected to listen to her and the TAC officers there. Just because you're not here doesn't mean that your training, rules, and expectations have changed. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Max and her siblings chorused.

Lydecker nodded, and Max could of sworn she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "Pick up your things and follow the guards out to the transportation that's waiting. Now soldiers."

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison, picking up their bags, and forming two lines. One last time they filed down the halls and out the doors. They climbed onto their transportation, and quickly took their seats, as they tried to figure out what exactly the vehicle was. It looked like a bus, but it also kind of looked like a van.

"I say it's a bus." Jondy whispered to Max as they sat in one of the back seats.

"It's not big enough to be a bus." Max whispered in reply.

"Buses come in many different sizes." Jondy stated. "You can't tell me you didn't notice that on your missions."

Max rolled her eyes. "There's seatbelts. Buses don't have seatbelts."

"Most shuttle buses do." Jondy smiled. "You're not going to win this one."

"How can you be so sure?" Max questioned.

"Because I'm right about this one. It's a bus, and don't argue with me, 'cause you can't prove otherwise to me."

Max shook her head. "Whatever. I'll let you win this one, but the next one's mine."

_**Seattle, January 2015**_

"They're coming today." Emma grinned.

"You have to be the most excited out of all of us." Stu laughed.

"What can I say?" Emma said, "I'm looking forward to meeting them. Possibly some new people to hang out with. Too bad Alec, Biggs, CeCe, and Sam aren't here to be part of the welcome committee."

"They get back today." Lane stated. "I actually think they'll be getting in the same time the Gillette group comes in."

"This is going to be quite the interesting day." Emma mused.

"I'll say." Zoey laughed. "I just hope they aren't mindless drones like Sam thinks they'll be."

"You never know." Luke replied.

"For all we know they could think we're the mindless drones." Keema sighed.

"We'll just have to prove that thought wrong." Zoey grinned.

"I'm with you there." Kade pipped up. "Does anyone know what wing they're being put in?"

"The one next to our." Emma replied. "The X6's are being moved."

"Oh..." Kade trailed off.

"So what did we miss?" Alec's voice floated over the table.

All head's shot up to see Alec, Biggs, CeCe, and Sam standing there. "Thought you wouldn't be back till later." Lane mused.

"We finished early." Sam stated sitting down. "So like Alec asked, what did we miss?"

"The Gillette group's coming later today." Emma replied.

"Huh," Biggs said, "That's pretty interesting news."

"I heard there's a few of our 'twins' in the Gillette group." Sam said, as she took a bun from Emma's tray.

Emma slapped Sam's hand away and asked, "Where exactly did you hear that?"

"One of Alec's many sources." Sam grinned.

"I talk to Alec's sources all the time." Emma stated. "And not once have they told me anything about twins being in the Gillette group."

Alec looked from Sam to Emma, and back again. "How exactly do you know about my sources?"

"How do you think smart aleck?" Sam questioned in response.

"We have our own sources." Emma grinned

Alec shook his head and sighed, "When are they going to be here?"

"I thought they were going to be getting here, the same time you four got back." Lane replied. "I guess I was wrong."

"So we have no clue when they're going to be here?" Alec asked next.

"Nope." Biff spoke up. "Why do you want to know anyway Alec?"

"He just wants to chat up the new females." Biggs replied for Alec.

"And you don't'?" Alec questioned, looking at Biggs with a raised eyebrow

"I do. But I'm not the one asking all the questions." Biggs replied.

"Males." Keema said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Alec grinned.

"You're all the same." Keema sighed. "You only have on thing on you're mind."

"Another way of putting it is, they think with what's between their legs, and not with what's in their heads." Jewel laughed.

"And they weren't that way two years ago." Gem mused.

"Guess that's what happens when guys grow up. If you can call it that." Kee sighed. "I personally think they got more immature."

"You ladies do realize we're all still here right?" Alec questioned.

"Oh, sorry Alec." Jewel smiled. "Forgot you guys were there for a moment."

"Is it pick on the guys day or something?" Luke questioned.

"Um...no?" CeCe replied, a smile on her face.

"Let's just hope there's more males in the Gillette group." Biggs sighed. "It would be great to finally outnumber the females here."

"Biggs, hun, you males do outnumber us females." CeCe smirked. "Or do you not know how to count?"

We outnumber you guys by one CeCe, that's not a lot." Biggs replied. "Well it's not enough to actually count around here anyway."

"Aw is poor Biggsy jealous about the power us females hold over you males?" Sam questioned.

"Jealous? Yea right." Biggs laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sam smiled.

"I will." Biggs mumbled.

"Guys, hate to interrupt, but we're going to be late for our afternoon training." Devon voiced. "And I personally can't afford being late again. Especially since I was told if I managed to be late again I'd be sent to Psy Ops."

"You're right Devon. We should probably get going." Gem sighed.

They all got up and left the Mess Hall to go to their afternoon classes. All of them thinking about the changes going on around them. There was going to be a whole bunch of new X5's in the facility, and they were all curious about what this new bunch was going to be like.

* * *

AN: So I just wanted to say, while you're waiting for me to update you should check out calistra's fic "_who loves the teacher_" if you haven't already. It's awesome. And Dory Shotgun asked if I could put their ages, so I'll just put the age range for now, 'cause listing everyone and their ages will take awhile, and I'll just leave that for another chapter. But anyway as of this chapter, which takes place in the year 2015, the age range is 15-17. Max being the youngest, Zack being the oldest. Hope that helps for now. And next chapter I'll put who's who's clone, 'cause there's a few of them. 

meri24: You'll have to wait for the next chapter for the reaction. It was going to be in this one... but I thought I'd be cruel.

calistra: Well they meet their counterparts in the next chapter. :)

Angel Of Darkness231: I had fun writing Emma, she's an awesome character, kinda based on one of my friends in a way. Yup Devon's Krit's clone... or twin. Whatever you want to call him.

Sarah: Yes I killed Ben. It pained me to do, but it had to be done to make things go the way I wanted them to.

Dory Shotgun: Hope you read the AN, it's go the age range. I'm glad I proved you right. It makes my day.

Alana84: Next chapter shall be the meeting. I'm glad you're liking it so far. :D

Lotamoxie: Hope I explained the failures part ok, in the beginning of the chapter, if not tell me and I'll explain.

L80bug: Glad you love it. :D


	6. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask.

* * *

"Wow." Max whispered as she looked at the building before them.

"It has to be at least twice the size of the Gillette facility." Jace mused. "It's huge."

"The better to hide at night.." Jondy smirked. "They can't possibly have enough guards to watch the halls at night."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did though." Zack mused.

"Where are we exactly suppose to be going from here?" Manny questioned. "They basically opened the doors, kicked us out, and drove back to Gillette, Wyoming. They didn't tell us where to go, or what to do. Just because we're genetically enhanced doesn't mean we know what to do."

"Um, Manny, you're rambling." Jondy stated.

"Sorry." Manny muttered.

"Lets just head inside and see if we can find Director Renfro's office." Tinga suggested.

"Tinga, the smart one in the unit." Krit laughed. "Where would we be without you?"

"Lost? Confused? Struggling through life?" Tinga smiled. "But let's get going."

The group picked up their bags and headed towards the door, only to be met by a woman who they were guessing was Director Renfro. Max felt a chill go up her spine, something about Director Renfro wasn't right. They all stood at attention as Renfro walked by and looked at them, almost as if she was trying to read them.

"Dinner will be at 1900 in the Mess Hall. 2200 is lights out. Tonight's a leisure night for the X5's. Which will give you soldiers a chance to look around. But you have to be back in the barracks before 2200. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They replied in unison.

"All of you will be starting training first thing in the morning with the other X5's at this facility. Any questions?"

"No ma'am." They all replied in unison once again.

"Good." Renfro stated. "Follow me. I'll show you where the barracks are."

Renfro turned and headed back into the building, the X5's following her once again in two lines. As they walked, the glanced around. The facility was definitely different then the Gillette one. There were more corridors and rooms.

The group soon came to a set of corridors, and Renfro turned to them. She looked at them and said, "Because of the heat situation that has aroused the past year, we've split up the males and females. Keeping units in corridors close to each other. Female's barracks are on the left. Male's barracks are on the right. Two to a cell, designations are on the doors. Once you have your things organized head to the Mess Hall. The guards will direct you there. You have ten minutes. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They replied.

"I'll be watching all of you." Renfro said, before turning and walking away.

"Did anyone else get a weird vibe from her?" Ash questioned as she headed for the female corridor for their unit.

"Believe me Ash, you definitely weren't the only one." Max replied following her.

* * *

"Let me guess, the two of you are sharing a cell." Zane mused as Max and Jondy finally joined their unit in the Mess Hall.

"Yup." Jondy grinned. "Who are you with?"

"Me and Krit are bunking together." Zane replied. "It's gonna be a blast."

"Says you." Krit stated."

"And who exactly was the lucky female to get a cell to herself?" Manny questioned.

"Me." Tinga replied. "And it's great to be alone."

"A part of me is scared to ask who exactly got paired with who." Zack sighed.

"Nothing's worse then Maxie and Jondy sharing a cell." Krit stated. "Who knows what they'll come up with when no one else can hear them."

"Aw, that hurts Krit." Jondy pouted.

"I'm sure it does." Krit smiled.

Zack rolled his eyes. If it wasn't Jondy and Zane arguing it was Jondy and Krit. Glancing over at Max, Zack said, "You eat an fast and you won't have time to swallow or breath."

"Can you blame a girl for wanting to explore?" Max replied.

"What? You need more then two hours to look around this place?" Syl questioned.

"I need time to hang out in the rec room and talk to the other X5's here." Max replied.

"How do you know they have a rec room?" Jace questioned.

"Renfro said tonight's leisure night for the X5's. It wasn't just us she was talking about. There has to be a rec room. If there wasn't one how would the other X5's keep busy tonight?" Max rambled on.

"Not only are you eating fast, but you're talking fast too." Jondy laughed.

"But see I'm done eating now, so I can wonder around the facility while you sit here still eating." Max smiled, and standing up. "I'll catch you guys later."

They watched as Max turned and left the Mess Hall. "She's going to get herself into trouble isn't she?" Jess mused.

"I don't know." Jondy sighed. "You never know with Max."

"How about we change the subject." Manny suggested."Who's sharing a cell with who? We know Max is with Jondy, Zane is with Krit, I am with Zack, and Tinga has a cell to herself. What about the rest of you?"

"Me and Jace." Brin replied first.

"Jess and myself." Ash smiled.

"And last but not least, me and Syl are sharing a cell." Vada stated.

"They really know how to pick the cell mates don't they?" Zane mused.

"Don't say cell mates." Jondy muttered. "It makes it sound like we're in jail."

"We basically are." Zane mused.

"But you don't need to embellish that fact." Jondy replied. "I like to pretend that we're not."

"Jondy you crack me up." Zane laughed.

* * *

Max stared out the window at the fields below her. She had been wondering around the facility for the past fifteen minutes, watching for another transgenic, but there hadn't been any so far. Only the odd guard patrolling the halls.

"You must be from the Gillette facility." Max heard a vaguely familiar male voice say from behind her.

"Yea." Max replied weary about turning around.

"So how are you liking this place so far?"

"It's ok. Place is bigger, but it's not that different from the Gillette facility." Max replied deciding to turn around. Her curiosity getting the better of her. As she faced the male that had been talking to her, she felt her heart stop for a brief moment."

"Ben..." Max whispered.

"Sam?" The male that looked like Ben said at the exact same time.

"What?" They both questioned in unison.

"I-I gotta go." Max stated turning and hurrying down the hall.

"Was it something I said?" she heard the male yell after her.

Max ignored it and quickly walked to the cell she shared with Jondy. She hastily walked in and collapsed on her bunk. "You ok Maxie?" she heard Jondy question from the other side of the cell. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...I think I did." Max whispered pulling her knees to her chest.

"What do you mean Maxie?"

"I... I saw..." Max trailed off trying to form the words.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Ben."

"Wh-wh-what?" Jondy stuttered.

"I saw Ben. Someone was talking to me, I turned around, and there he was. But he called me Sam."

"Maybe he was a clone or a twin or something." Jondy suggested.

"You think?"

"You never know with Manticore."

Max went silent and stared at the floor. If Ben had a clone, who else out of them did too? And why did it have to be Ben's clone to be the first to talk to her?

Jondy looked over at Max and asked, "So did you find a rec room?"

"Yea, but when I walked by no one was in it." Max replied, looking up from the floor and at Jondy.

"Well you wanna go see what they have in there?" Jondy questioned.

"I dunno." Max whispered.

"Come on Maxie don't let a run in with Ben's clone, or twin... whatever you want to call him, bring you down." Jondy sighed.

"It's just...seeing Ben's face again... brought back so many memories." Max whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jondy questioned, sitting down beside Max on her bunk.

"No." Max stated standing up and walking towards the cell door. "So we gonna go to the rec room or not?"

"Yea, we're going to go." Jondy replied standing up. It had been over a year since Ben had been killed on a mission he'd one on with Max. Max still refused to talk about it. For awhile Jondy had thought that maybe Psy Ops had succeeded in making Max forget. But it soon became apparent that, that wasn't true. Max remembered it, you could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Jondy! Earth to Jondy!" Max said snapping her fingers in front of Jondy's face. "Anyone in there?"

"Sorry." Jondy replied. "I kind of zone out for a sec there."

"I'd say." Max smiled. "So I'll race you to the rec room."

"But I don't know where it is." Jondy complained.

"Then I guess you'll have to follow me. Meaning I'll win." Max's smile became a grin as she said this.

"And I'll just consider it cheating." Jondy mumbled. "How about next time we race there?"

Max sighed. "Fine."

"So lead the way sis."

* * *

"So the twin thing isn't a rumor." Alec stated as he walked into the rec room.

"What do you mean buddy?" Biggs questioned from where he sat on one of the rec room couches.

"I ran into one of the X5's form the Gillette facility in the hallway. She looks exactly like Sam. Except her hair's a bit shorter, and it looked like it was a tad darker."

"Cool I have a twin." Sam smiled sitting down beside Biggs on the couch.

Before anyone could say anything the rec room door opened an a girl about fifteen with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes walked in. Her eyes immediately drawn to the pool table. "Maxie there's a pool table I so wanna play you." she said excitedly.

"Jondy you know perfectly well that I'll kick you transgenic ass." A voice was heard saying from outside the room.

"You wish Ma-" That was when Jondy realized there were other X5's in the room. Changing her wording Jondy said, "You wish 452."

"Jondy what has gotten into you?" Max questioned as she took a step beside Jondy. "If you were trying to cover up the fact that you said my name I think you blew it."

"Um...hi..." Jondy trailed off glancing around the room. :either I'm going crazy or some of you look like some of those in my unit. 'Cause I could of sworn they were still sitting in the Mess Hall. I definitely don't think they would of come here first, 'cause they were going to check out everything. I-"

"Jondy." Max said cutting Jondy off.

"Yea?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh..."Jondy trailed off.

Sam got up from the couch and walked up to Max and Jondy. "Huh, you look like Max." Jondy mused.

"My name's Sam." Sam stated extending her hand out to Jondy.

Jondy shook Sam's hand and said, "I'm Jondy. You're mirror image is Max."

"Nice to meet you Max."

"You too Sam."

"See Maxie your theory was wrong." Jondy stated as she turned to look at Max.

"What do you mean?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You thought they'd be mindless drones." Jondy replied.

"Twins sure think a like." Alec mused turning around to face them. "Sam thought you guys we're going to be the mindless drones."

"No." Max started. "I think the right term is great minds think alike." Max then turned to Jondy and said, "I'm gonna go se if I can find the other. I'll give you time to warm up before I play you."

"Max." Jondy said in a protesting manner.

"What Jondy?"

Jondy looked at Max and sighed, "Nothing."

"Ok, I'll be back later." Max said as she turned and left down the hall.

"Why is it that every time she sees me she turns and leaves?" Alec questioned.

"Ever think that it could be your face?" Sam questioned.

Jondy laughed. "That would be something Max would say. Bu that's not why."

"Then what's the reason she keeps bolting on me?" Alec questioned.

Jondy sighed, "You're the twin of one of our dead brothers. Ben. To say the least Max was close to Ben and it killed her inside when he died."

"So she looks at me and sees your dead brother." Alec mused. "That's always comforting."

Shaking her head Jondy said, "I don't see why thought. I've met you once and I can tell you are a completely different person.. You seem some what full of yourself."

Sam laughed, "Yea that's him in a nutshell. But I'll introduce you to those from my unit that are here."

"Sounds like fun to me." Jondy grinned.

* * *

AN: Ok, I know I promised their reactions would be in this chapter, well you got Max and Jondy's as well as Sam's. The chapter just took a different turn that's all. Hope you liked it anyway. As for the whole twin scenario here's who's twin, Max/Sam, Ben/Alec, Zack/ Lane, Tinga/Jewel, Eva/Emma, Jack/Erin, Zane/Kade, Seth/Luke, Krit/Devon, Brin/Keema. Oh the confusion that is sure to come. _Before I forget, if you've read my story Changing Fate, I'm thinking of writing a prequel, but I need suggestions for a title, so if you have one for me do share._

meri24: I'm glad I'm forgiven. Hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the last.

Angel Of Darkens231: Yes Lane is Zack's twin. Lol. I'm glad you're into Alec's history. :) You'll have to wait to see who the CO is. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see the rest. It might be rather comical.

calistra: No problem, I love your fic, I just have to become a better reviewer myself. No, Max's unit isn't expecting clones. Which just makes it more interesting.

Alana84: You're gonna have to wait for the others meeting with the clones.

Sarah: Everyone can't wait to see the reactions lol, I got a few down, more to come.

Dory Shotgun: I'm glad that we can make each others days. lol.

AngelKougaeri: I'm glad you like it, Is this soon enough?


	7. Confusion Sure To Come

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask

* * *

"Zack!" Max called after her oldest brother, as she spotted him down the hall. 

He stopped and turned to face her. "Sam are you high? Or did you just forget my name? 'Cause if that's the case you could of just called me X5-600 instead of the first name that popped into your head."

'_Great._' Max thought. '_Another twin. More confusion._'

"What? Cat got your tongue now Sam?" X5-600 questioned as Max approached him.

"Sorry." Max apologized. "My designation's 452. I'm from the Gillette facility. I thought you were my CO."

"But you look-"

"Like Sam? Yea I know. I met her already." Max smiled. "My name's Max by the way."

After X5-600 got over his shock he shook the hand Max had extended to him, "Name's Lane."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lane smiled. "So you thought I was your CO, huh?"

"Yea." Max laughed. "X5-599, a.k.a. Zack."

"So am I anything like him?" Lane questioned.

"Aside from looking like him, not really." Max replied.

"Why not?"

"You smile more." Max stated, before walking past him. "Catch you later Lane."

"Sure thing Max" Lane called after her as he stood in the hall trying to process what exactly had just happened.

Max went in the direction of her units barracks, hoping someone would be there. She walked down the female corridor first, but found no one. Sighing she walked into the male corridors, and grinned at Zane as he left the cell he shared with Krit.

"Hey Maxie." Zane smiled.

"Hey Zane." Max replied. "So where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Most likely still wondering around." Zane sighed. "Where's Jondy? I though she'd be glued to your hip while you guys explored this place."

"Oh...um...she's in the rec room getting to know a few of the X5's here."

"I see. So they mindless drones like you thought they'd be?" Zane questioned as the two of them left the male corridor.

"No. They're pretty cool people. But..." Max trailed off as something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"But what Maxie?" Zane questioned. He soon noticed Max had stopped walking and turned around. Glancing in the direction Max was looking, his jaw dropped open and for once he was speechless.

"But that." Max replied with a sigh.

"Um...Sam... what's going on?" The X5's that stood before them questioned.

"I'm not Sam." Max stated. "My designation is X5-452. I'm from the Gillette facility. The name's Max. And the idiot standing beside that looks like you is Zane. X5-205."

"I'm Kade." Zane's twin replied.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Zane finally spoke up.

"Well he is your twin Zane, so that's kind of expected." Max stated.

"But there are such thing as fraternal twins Maxie." Zane protested.

"Would you rather me call you guys clones?" Max counteracted. "'Cause personally I would rather be called a twin then a clone."

"I need to learn to pick my battles." Zane muttered to himself.

"What was that Zane?" Max questioned smiling at Zane sweetly.

"Nothing Maxie." Zane replied looking at Kade. "So where are you headed Kade?"

"Rec room." Kade replied looking between Max and Zane.

"Mind if I join you?" Zane questioned.

"Not at all." Kade replied.

"Fine then Zane. Ditch your baby sister." Max mumbled. "Makes me feel loved."

"You could always come with us Maxie." Zane smiled.

"Nah. I'm going to go see if I can find any of the others." Max stated. "Now you boys have fun and please stay out of trouble Zane."

"Maxie you're the one that has to stay out of trouble." Zane replied.

Max laughed shaking her head, before she turned and walked away.

* * *

"Ben?" Zane gaped as Kade and himself walked into the rec room. 

"Zane, hun, that's not Ben." Jondy said looking up from the game of pool she was playing, "It's Ben's twin Alec."

"Oh..." Zane trailed off.

"Hey! You have a twin." Jondy mused, tilting her head to the side.

"Yup." Zane grinned. "Jondy my twin Kade. Kade my psycho sister Jondy."

Jondy rolled her eyes before making her next shot. "Looks like I win." Jondy grinned at Alec.

"Of course you did. I let you win." Alec stated.

Jondy snorted, "Keep telling yourself that Alec if it makes you feel better about losing." Turning once again to face Zane, Jondy said, "Why don't I introduce you to some of the X5's here?"

"Sure..." Zane trailed off, still a bit in shock about the whole twin deal.

"Ok, sitting on the couch is Biggs, CeCe, and Sam. Sam is Maxie's twin if you haven't figured that out yet. Zoey, Biff, Kee, and Stu are the ones playing at the other pool table. Erin and Emma are Eva and Jack's twins. They're the ones chatting on the other side of the room. By the sounds of it there are a few more twins around here we have yet to meet."

"I'm already confused." Zane mumbled.

"That's just 'cause you're an easy person to confuse." Jondy smiled.

"I am not Jondy." Zane replied. "You're just a confusing person."

"Yea, and you have a habit of not making sense." Jondy shot back.

"Jondy and Zane please tell me you're not at it again." A male voice said from the doorway.

"Lane?" Biggs questioned from the couch.

"That would be Zack." Jondy stated. "No Zack we're not at it again. And let me tell you now, Max is not in this room, Ben is not alive, and yes there's two Zane's but one of them is known as Kade or X5-206. At least I'm guessing that's his designation."

"Jondy." Zane sighed.

"Yea?" Jondy questioned turning to Zane.

"You're talking fast." Zane stated.

"Your point is?" Jondy asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's annoying." Zane grinned at her.

Jondy opened her mouth to say something, but Zack cut her off. "Don't start you two."

* * *

"Syl and Krit sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" 

"Vada shut up." Syl muttered, shooting a glare at Vada as they walked down the hall.

"Aw... is little Sylie mad that I caught her and Krit kissing?" Vada questioned her amusement getting the better of her.

Syl stopped walking and looked at Vada. "Don't you dare tell anyone Vada."

"And let them miss an opportunity to make you blush? I think not."

"Vada I'm not joking around." Syl growled. "Don't you dare tell any of them."

Vada sighed, "I won't, don't worry."

"Promise Vada?"

"Promise Syl."

"Good." Syl said as she turned and started walking again.

"I got a question for you though."

"And that would be?"

"What were you thinking? You kissed him in the middle of the hallway. You're lucky it was me who walked by and saw you guys. It could of been a guard, or another transgenic who wouldn't be that nice and rat you out. Hell it could of been Director Renfro."

"I don't really know what I was thinking. I just took a chance and kissed him, not caring about the consequences."

"And why exactly did you kiss Krit?"

"I don't know the answer to that." Syl sighed. "Something just came over me. But can we drop this subject now?"

"Sure." Vada replied.

Silence soon settled between the two as they walked around Manticore. They passed the odd guard here and there as they made their way down the hallway. Syl was trying to make sense of her feeling, and why she had kissed Krit while Vada was trying to figure out where exactly they were. Just because she was an X5 didn't mean Vada had the best sense of direction. Only when she truly had to, did Vada know where exactly she was and where she was going.

"Vada you look confused." Syl's voice filled Vada's head.

"Just trying to figure out where exactly we are." Vada replied.

"Vada we're just down the hall from the barracks."

"Really?"

"Yea." Syl laughed.

"Oh, it feels like we've been walking for awhile."

"Only, 'cause we've been arguing."

Vada nodded, as the silently continued their walk down the halls. Sighing Syl broke the silence a few minutes later. "So where do you think everyone is?"

"Most likely the rec room." Vada replied.

"Want to see if we can find it?" Syl questioned.

"Sounds good to me." Vada grinned as they went in search of the rec room, and the others.

* * *

"Maxie." Max jumped at the sound of one of her brother's voices coming from behind her. 

Turning around Max smiled at the sight of Manny walking up to her. "Hey Manny. Having fun looking around?"

"It's gotten kind of boring." Manny stated.

"I know what you mean." Max sighed. "Have you been walking around alone?"

"No, I was with Zack, Tinga, Brin, and Jace for awhile." Manny replied. "But after awhile Tinga, Brin, and Jace decided to do their own thing. Then Zack wondered off, leaving me alone."

"So you were ditched too, huh?"

"You were ditched?"

"Yup, Zane ditched me."

"I thought you would of gone exploring with Jondy." Manny mused.

"I left her back at the rec room."

"So not only have you been ditched, but you're a ditcher yourself."

"I thought I'd let Jondy practice before I played a game of pool against her."

"Well aren't you nice."

"I thought so." Max smiled. After a few minutes of silence she said, "Did you know some of us have twins here?"

"What do you mean by that Maxie?"

"Some of us have twins. You know people that look alike and share the same genetic code."

"How do you know some of us have twins?"

Max sighed and looked down at her feet. "I had a run in with Ben's twin. And then I met my twin Sam, Zack's twin Lane, and Zane's twin Kade."

"Do I have a twin?" Manny questioned as he let the information sink in.

"I don't know." Max sighed.

Manny nodded. "So, Ben's twin, huh?"

"Yea." Max replied.

"You catch his name?"

Max shook her head in reply. "I left the rec room, before he got the chance to tell me."

"So in a way you're avoiding him."

"Manny you can't classify that as avoiding. Just because I didn't stick around to find out the guy's name doesn't mean I'm avoiding him."

"Keep telling yourself that Maxie."

* * *

AN: Last review before school starts. I really don't know when I'll be able to update next, my course load is going to be hell, but I'll update when I can. Don't forget to leave a review. 

AngelKougaeri: Glad you like my story that much. :)

meri24: Oh, don't worry no one can out sass Max. It may seem like it now, but in the long run, no way. Lost? Confused? Struggling through life? I've used that once or twice around friends, when they ask where they'd be without me. You'll have to wait and see about the CO.

calistra: Glad you liked Max and Alec meeting first. :)

Dory Shotgun: Hmm... what am I going to do with it next? You'll just have to wait and see.

Angel of Darkness231: Glad you liked it. Well this was the last review for the summer. I hope to be able to update at least once a week. But I don't know.

Lotamoxie: But we'll make do with the twins... I hope.

Alana84: Glad you like it so far. Here's the update.

EminemIsCool: Thanks for the review.. I don't really know who I'm gonna pair up with who. Only that Max is gonna end up with Alec... eventually. Lol.


	8. The Beginning of Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask

* * *

"Lights out in five minutes." A guard stated as he walked past Max and Manny.

The two X5's watched as he continued to walk down the hall. As soon as he disappeared Max shook her head and said, "I guess we should head back to our cells."

"Guess so." Manny said as the two headed towards their unit's barracks.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." Max sighed.

"I know. You'd think they'd give us a week to settle in."

"You know no one at Manticore is that nice." Max commented.

"Only us X5s." Manny added as they go to their barracks. "Are we training with the other X5's tomorrow?"

"I dunno. We'll have to wait and see."

Nodding Manny said, "Night Maxie."

"Goodnight Manny." Max replied before disappearing down the female corridor.

As son as Max walked into the cell she shared with Jondy she collapsed on her bunk. Pulling her knees to her chest Max watched the door for Jondy. After a few minutes the door swung open and Jondy walked in with a smile on her face.

"Have fun?" Max questioned.

"A blast." Jondy replied sitting down on her own bunk. "The X5's here are awesome."

"Do you know how many are twins?"

"Well Sam's yours twin. Lane is Zack's. Jewel is Tinga's. Emma is Eva's. Erin is Jack's. Kade is Zane's. Luke is Seth's. Devon is Krit's. Keema is Brin's. And Alec is Ben's twin."

"You met all of them?" Max questioned sitting up.

"All of them. And then Biggs, CeCe, Gem, Kee, Stu, Zoey, and Biff." Jondy stated proudly. :"Everyone from our unit met them too, except you and Manny."

"We were walking around base talking." Max sighed lying back down on her bunk. As soon as she did so the lights flickered off. "Bedtime."

"Why does lights out have to be so early?" Jondy grumbled lying down on her bunk.

"Jondy 2200 is not that early." Max replied rolling her eyes.

"Well it feels that early."

"Only because we have shark DNA, and a lot of the time we're up all night."

"Good point." Jondy sighed. "You know what sucks?"

"Shark DNA?" Max guessed.

"Aside from that." Jondy sighed.

"I don't know."

"I don't have a twin." Jondy stated.

"And you're jealous?"

"No. Just curious why you got one and I didn't."

"Jondy there's another facility aside from this one and the one in Gillette. For all you know that's where your twin is."

"If I have one."

"If you have one." Max sighed.

"So you ready to talk yet?"

"Jondy if I'm not mistaken I'm talking right now."

"I mean are you ready to talk about what happened to Ben yet."

"Not yet Jondy." Max whispered, rolling onto her back and staring at the roof in the dark.

"Are you sure Maxie?"

"I'm positive."

"OK. But when you're ready I'm r-"

"Right here. I know Jondy, and I won't forget it." Max said, cutting off Jondy.

After a few minutes of silence Jondy asked, "Are you sure you don't' want to talk about it now Maxie?"

"I'm sure Jondy. Now, can you please drop the subject?" Max replied.

"Sorry Maxie. I just wanted to make sure." Jondy sighed.

Max didn't say anything in reply. She just stared at the ceiling, and let her thoughts consume her. Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off to a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Max woke up to the sound of movement in the cell. Opening her eyes she sat up and looked around in the dark for the source of the sound. Tilting her head to the side she looked at Jondy with a raised eyebrow. "Jondy. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Jondy questioned.

"It looks like you're doing pushups, and have been for awhile."

"Well you fell asleep on me, so I had to find a way to keep myself busy."

"So you did pushups?"

Jondy stood up and stretched, "Well there was nothing else to do, and I didn't want to go crazy from boredom."

Max shook her head and asked, "So what time is it?"

"No clue." Jondy sighed. "But I have a feeling the day will be starting soon."

"And what's the logic behind that sis?"

"More guards seem to be wandering around." Jondy stated with a shrug.

"Nice logic." Max laughed.

As soon as the words had left Max's mouth the lights in the cell flickered back on, and Jondy grinned, "See my logic is great."

"Uh huh." Max grinned back. "Guess we should get ready and head to Mess Hall."

"Guess we should." Jondy sighed.

* * *

"Alec, man, get up."

Alec groaned, "Go away Biggs."

"You're the CO of this unit Alec, you should be setting an example for me and the others. Not sleeping." Biggs stated.

"I am setting a good example." Alec grumbled. "Sleep is good."

"Alec... five minutes."

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm getting up." Alec sighed sitting up.

Like most Manticore soldiers, or at least the X5's, Alec seemed to have a split personality. Around those he cared about he was his normal carefree self. Around his superiors he was an obedient soldier. A role model for others. It was all understandable though. None of them wanted to risk getting sent to Psy Ops, or reindoctrination. Those were things that could completely change a person.

"So what do you think of the Gillette group?" Biggs questioned as Alec got up to stand beside him.

"They're not really that different from us." Alec replied.

"Their unit's smaller then ours." Biggs mused.

"By four." Alec replied. "We aren't the only unit to have lost people before. I thought Jondy made that pretty clear last night."

"But still, the units here are huge. We were the smallest before. They use to shuffle transgenics around to make units of at least thirty. But they never touched ours."

"And we've always been the only X5 unit here. After they sent the other two to the other facility, anyway. Which could mean they'll put our units together." Alec stated.

"The question in that case would be, who would end up CO and SIC."

"That's a good question." Alec replied thoughtfully. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

* * *

"The wonders of breakfast." Ash sighed, lifting up the spoon that sat in her bowl.

"Wonder is right." Zane stated. "I wonder what's in it."

"I don't want to know what's in it." Krit said before eating a spoonful of whatever was in the bowl before him. "It's food. Who cares what's in it." he added his mouthful. "When you know what's in it, you don't want to eat it, and then you starve."

"Krit, don't talk with your mouthful." Syl ordered, hitting him upside the head.

"Sorry?" Krit said after swallowing the food that was in his mouth.

"You better be." Syl muttered.

"So, Krit, how does the food taste?" Vada questioned.

"It's alright. Kind of lumpy though." Krit replied taking another spoonful.

"You know we're lucky we have a food tester here." Jace stated. "If Krit keels over we know the food they serve isn't edible."

"Who says I'm the food tester?" Krit questioned.

Tinga smiled and replied, "You're the only one brave enough to try the food they give us first. So we rely on you to tell us if it's good or not. Which makes you a very important person to all of us."

"OK..." Krit trailed off, lost in thought. "I guess I could live with that."

Changing the subject Jess asked, Does anyone know where we're suppose to go after breakfast?"

"Training field one." Zack stated. "We're joining the other X5 unit here."

"Is there only one other X5 unit here?" Manny questioned.

"Yea." Jondy replied.

"There use to be three. But when it was decided to open a new facility just outside of Phoenix, Arizona, they moved two of the X5 units." A new voice said from off to the side. "Two X5 units, one X6 unit, and one X7 unit were moved. Along with half of the Psy Ops and Specialty units. They didn't want to start the facility straight from scratch, so the took units from here."

"Hey Biggs." Jondy smiled up at him. "I guess that answers the question running through my head about why this place is huge, and there aren't that many transgenics."

Biggs shook his head and asked, "Mind if I join you guys for breakfast this morning?"

"Go right ahead." Jondy replied for all of them.

"Thank you." Biggs said taking the empty seat beside Max, across from Jondy. "Name's Biggs." he said facing Max.

"I kind of figured that out." Max replied.

"Thought I'd introduce myself, since we didn't get a chance to talk last night." Biggs stated.

"Uh huh." Max replied.

"Ignore Max. She tends to wake up on the wrong side of the bed sometimes." Manny spoke up from beside Jondy. "I'm Manny by the way. And I'm guessing you're from the other X5 unit here."

"You guessed right." Biggs replied.

"So why aren't you with your unit?" Max questioned, moving the spoon around in the bowl, of what she figured was last night's dinner blended together, ignoring Manny's comment.

"They decided that it was pick on Biggs day today." Biggs sighed.

"Aw, was poor Biggsy getting picked on?" Jondy laughed.

"You're as bad as them." Biggs complained.

"Sorry." Jondy grinned at him.

"Would the two of you quit flirting? It's making me sick to my stomach." Zane muttered.

"Jealous much?" Jondy questioned. "And who says we're flirting?"

"Come on Jondy. "You got your whole flirty, ditzy voice going on." Zane replied. "The one you use when you want something."

"Don not." Jondy shot back.

"Ignore them." Tinga sighed, looking at Biggs. "Their always like that."

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update. Hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. I was thinking of putting up pictures of the characters on my website, so if you have ideas of what some of them should look like (the ones we didn't get to see on the show) tell me. And if you got ideas of who you want to end up with who in the end, aside from Max and Alec, do share. Ideas are always welcome.

calistra: There will be more of Max's usual hiding from Alec routine, well only for a while longer. With the past two weeks of school I've been quite busy, but I'm still reading your story.

Angel of Darkness231: Yes there's two of a lot of people, but the twins of the males make it oh so much better.

EminemIsCool: Hmm... Sam and Zane... I'll keep that in mind.

Dory Shotgun: Sorry to crush your hopes of being a trend setter for the next 3 years and 35 days. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, hope you liked it anyway.

AngelKougaeri: Got to love school. (Note sarcastic tone of typing) Thanks for the review!

angelofdarkness78: Yes, the twin thing is confusing, and it will be confusing for awhile. Especially for both the units. I can see all the chaos now.

Alec'sAngel494: Thank you for your reviews for chapters four, five, six, and seven. Good to see reviews from you again. Alec and Max will get together sooner or later... most likely sooner rather than later. About Max killing Ben, I'm still pondering the details of their sideways mission, so you'll have to wait and see.

meri24: Hmm, I don't know... you could be reading way to much into it. But you never know, right?

HoneyX5-452: Thanks for your reviews! I have been reading your stuff, but I always end up falling behind on my reading because of school, I don't have that much time to leave reviews, but I guess I should start leaving them.

L80bug: Thanks!

Alana84: I like writing the Jondy/Zane interactions, the always seem to write themselves. Max will hopefully come around soon.

Amelya: Thanks for the review in chapter six. Hope you like how it's going so far.


	9. Night Mischief

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask

* * *

Max groaned as she hit the ground. "Get your head in the game soldier." She heard Zack say from above her.

Pushing herself up with her hands, Max flipped over, and swept her leg out in front of her, in an attempt to kick Zack's legs out from under him. Zack knew exactly what Max had been planning, and jumped up. As they both got into fighting positions Zack said, "Losing your touch 452?"

"In your dreams 599." Max shot back, before delivering a kick to his chest, smiling as he fell to the ground. Zack jumped up almost immediately, causing Max's smile to turn into a frown. She narrowly missed ducking the punch he threw at her next.

The other X5's watched the fight from the sidelines, as Max and Zack met punch for punch, kick for kick. In the beginning it looked like Zack was going to win, but now the two seemed to be evenly matched. To Alec's unit it seemed like this fight was going to be like so many others, never ending. But Max's unit know this wasn't true. They all knew Max was going to win, she always had some trick up her sleeve.

The sound of the whistle rang through their ears, causing Jondy to smirk. '_Looks like Trainer Edwards is already bored of the fight._' Jondy mused to herself.

Alec's unit thought the fight between Zack and Max would end at the sound of the whistle, but were surprised to see Max and Zack were still going at it. In seconds Max seemed to gather the upper hand as she punched Zack and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him over her head. Zack hit the ground with a '_thump_', getting the wind knocked out of him.

Max pushed her hair behind her ears, and turned around. Extending her hand to Zack, helping him up.

"Good moves 452." Trainer Edwards stated as Max and Zack left the mats.

"Thank you sir." Max replied.

"You just need to pay a bit more attention to your opponent. 599 could of had you in the beginning." Trainer Edwards said before exclaiming, "X5-210 and X5-510 you're up next!"

Jondy and Biggs looked at each other as they took fighting stances on the mat. '_Let the fun begin._' Jondy thought to herself.

* * *

"How's your head?" Jondy asked Biggs as she walked into the infirmary that night.

"It's better." Biggs replied.

"I guess I really didn't need to kick you in the head." Jondy sighed sitting down on the bed Biggs was lying in.

"I don't' think it was the kick. I think it was after the kick, when you tripped me and I hit my head." Biggs replied.

"I'm sorry about it none the less."

"So what are you doing here? Lights out was two minutes ago, you should be in your cell." Biggs mused.

"I bribed the guards to let me come here and check on you. Money does wonders." Jondy smiled.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Biggs questioned.

"Not in the least. Just worried that my kick was lethal or something." Jondy replied. "I didn't see you at supper. Usually kicks to the head aren't a night long stay in the infirmary."

"I bribed the nurses to let me stay here for the night." Biggs replied. "The food is so much better then the stuff in the Mess Hall, surprisingly."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jondy said before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Jondy." Biggs replied as he watched Jondy leave the infirmary.

* * *

"God Krit, do you know how long it took me to get out of my cell?" Syl questioned.

"Was Vada asking you a hundred questions about why you were sneaking out?" Krit questioned in reply.

"I wasn't about to tell her anything, so I was trying to wait till she was asleep. Tonight she just didn't want to sleep." Syl sighed.

"Zane was out like a light as soon as he hit the pillow." Krit smiled.

"Lucky you." Syl mumbled, looking up at him.

"That's for sure." He stated before leaning down and kissing Syl.

Syl deepened the kiss, and when they finally pulled apart she grinned at Krit. "You know this sneaking kisses thing is kinda hot."

"As long as we don't get caught it'll all be good."

"The only person we have to worry about is Vada. She caught us once, and I'm sure if she really wanted to she could again."

"Hey, we're genetically enhanced super soldiers. We'll be able to be even more sneaky about sneaking around."

"Uh huh. And if we get caught, it will be entirely your fault."

"And why should I take the blame?" Krit questioned.

"Because if we get caught, I'm sure ti would of been your fault."

"I'm glad you have such little faith in me."

"But you know I love you anyway." Syl grinned pulling Krit's head down for another kiss.

* * *

"Stu, let me sleep." Biff mumbled into his pillow.

"I can't help the Shark DNA." Stu stated.

"Don't blame your Shark DNA on you keeping me up all night." Biff replied. "You could easily lie there and stare at the ceiling until you fell asleep or the morning."

"And you could easily stay up all night. It's not like you're a normal human being. You're genetically enhanced."

"But you always keep me up Stu. I'd like to get a decent amount of sleep for once. So bug Sam, I'm sure she'd enjoy some company."

"And risk waking up CeCe? I don't think so."

"So you would rather keep me up then wake up CeCe?"

"Exactly."

Sighing Biff sat up. "Why don't you go visit with Kee and Gem, or Luke and Erin then? I'm sure they wouldn't mind being wake until the crack of dawn."

"A little cranky there Biff?"

"Only because you won't stop talking."

"Hey! You're replying so it's not entirely my fault." Stu defended himself.

"Just be quiet and let me sleep." Biff said, before lying back down, and covering his head with his pillow.

"Fine. I'll just lie here and stare at the roof for the next few hours."

"You do that." Biff sighed closing his eyes, and ignoring anything else Stu might of said or done.

* * *

"So what do you think of the Gillette group?" Sam questioned glancing over at CeCe.

"They're pretty cool." CeCe replied. "It's just going to be confusing for awhile, with so many twins around."

"Yea I know." Sam sighed. "But at least there are differences. It's not like us twins are exactly alike."

"Which is a good thing, because I don't think I could handle two Kade's."

"Kade's not that bad CeCe." Sam laughed.

"He's horrible." CeCe replied. "He tries to hard to impress people, and he wouldn't know a good joke if it hit him in the head. At least Zane knows how to tell jokes."

"In my opinion Zane doesn't know a good joke either." Sam stated. "Are you only saying he does because you have a thing for him?"

"I just met him Sam." CeCe glared at Sam.

"That doesn't mean anything." Sam smiled. "You know Kade. Zane is Kade's twin. At some point in time you could of liked Kade. And now you're switching twins."

"That's ridiculous Sam."

"But possible."

"I don't' know why I put up with you sometimes." CeCe groaned from where she lied on her bunk.

"Because you love me." Sam laughed.

"I think it's more of a love/hate relationship between the two of us." CeCe stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you love me, while I hate you." CeCe replied.

"You don't mean that." Sam whined.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I know you CeCe, you wouldn't be that mean."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." CeCe stated.

Sitting up Sam looked at CeCe trying to figure out wether or not she was pulling her leg. CeCe's hard stare disappeared as she burst into laughter. "You're face was priceless! How could you possibly think I was serious?"

"You suck." Was all Sam said before letting herself fall against her pillow.

* * *

"Jess."

"Yea Ash?"

"Do you feel out of place here?" Ash questioned.

"Not at all." Jess replied rolling over on her bunk. "Do you?"

"A little." Ash sighed.

"How could you possibly feel out of place here, Ash?"

"I don't know. I just do." Ash replied. "I think it's because I have problems adjusting to change sometimes."

Jess nodded in partial understanding. "I don't see how you're having a problem adjusting here though. It's almost exactly like the Gillette base. Just bigger and the barracks are set up different."

"True. But I still feel out of place." Ash stated.

"How about we change the subject?" Jess suggested.

"To what? How hot the guys are? Jess it's all old news. We were created to be genetically perfect, aside from the seizures."

"And heat." Jess added.

"And heat." Ash sighed. "At least we haven't had any tragic events because of the wonderful thing known as heat."

"But I'm sure we have them ahead of us." Jess stated.

"And we'll deal with it when it happens." Ash replied. "But I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"OK. Goodnight Ash."

"Night Jess." Ash yawned pulling the thin blanket over herself.

* * *

Max closed her eyes hoping to get in a few hours of sleep. Jondy had left ten minutes earlier to check on Biggs in the infirmary. Max smiled to herself, Jondy liked Biggs or at least that was the way it had seemed to her. But then again, sometimes it looked like Jondy liked Zane. Jondy was just complicated like that.

Max pulled her blanket close as she felt a chill go down her spine. Shrugging off the feeling of uneasiness she tried to fall asleep again. But soon she gave up trying, the Shark DNA was getting in the way. Rolling onto her back Max opened her eyes and looked at the roof. Was it really the Shark DNA that was keeping her up? Could it possibly be the memories that were getting to her?

Max's head turned to the cell door as Jondy walked in. "I'm amazed. You didn't get caught."

"Why would I get caught?" Jondy questioned sitting down on her bunk.

"I don't know. There's quite a few guards wondering around the halls. Makes it harder to sneak around."

"That's where money from our missions come in handy."

"Bribery, isn't it grand?" Max laughed.

Jondy nodded. "Being female is grand, too."

"So how's Biggs doing?" Max questioned sitting up.

"He's fine. Told me he was just hanging around the infirmary for the food."

"So your kick isn't as deadly as you though." Max mused.

"Yea, that theory went out the door." Jondy replied.

"What? You wanted to kiss him better?"

"You implying something Maxie?"

"Only if what I'm implying, has some shred of truth."

"It might." Jondy replied before lying down, and closing her eyes.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I've been swamped with a wonderful thing called homework. Hope you like the chapter, though. Don't forget to leave a review!

calistra: She'll cheer up soon, I promise. I'm still reading your story. Reviews are going to be few and far between, 'cause of school. I get on the computer twice a week now, and then it's for school related things... school sucks.

EminemIsCool: Yes, I try to pay attention to peoples, ideas... lol. Peoples' ideas always help me out. Soon their pictures will be up on the site. Promise. Original Cindy will be in this later on, don't worry.

Amelya: I would never split up Syl and Krit. They seem right as a couple. Max wont reveal to soon.

Angel of Darkness231: Alec will kick Zack's butt... but not for a few chapters.

supernatural: Thanks for the review. :)

meri24: Sarcastic Max is fun. :D

Alana84: Over the next few chapters I'm gonna try to show the other characters more, before everything really starts to happen. Only because I think it's a good idea for you guys to get to know them.

L80bug: Thank you for the review!

Dory Shotgun: Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it.

fee-kh: Glad you love it. :)


	10. Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask

* * *

Lane sat down across from CeCe, "First two at the table. Must be a record for the both of us." Lane commented, a smile appearing on his face.

"Lane you look so cute when you smile." was CeCe's reply.

"Was that a compliment from you CeCe? I feel so loved."

CeCe rolled her eyes, "Shut up Lane."

"First you compliment, and then you snap. It hurts." Lane commented. "It really does."

"Not as much as a fork getting jammed into your leg does." CeCe smiled sweetly.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, did you?"

"Leaver her alone Lane." Sam said taking a seat beside him. "She didn't get a lot of sleep on the mission, and I've been keeping her up with my 'non-stop chitter chatter', as she put it last night."

"I see." Lane mused looking past CeCe. "Look who finally decided to join us again."

CeCe turned around and Sam looked up from her plate. "I got lonely in the infirmary by myself." Biggs stated as he walked up to the table.

"No, they just kicked you out." Alec smirked, as he joined the group.

"Either that or he was missing someone." Devon mused patting Biggs on the back

"And who would Biggs secret lover be?" Kee asked, sitting down.

"I thought yesterday was pick on Biggs day." Biggs grumbled.

"But, hun, you're so fun to bug." Jewel stated.

"It's good to know that you guys find humor in my pain." Biggs sighed.

"It was especially funny when you got knocked out yesterday." Erin smiled.

"Aww, stop picking on poor Biggs. He looks like he's about ready to cry." Jondy laughed as she walked by, tray in hand, with Max.

As the two joined their unit Keema grinned at Biggs. "It's her isn't it? She's the one you're crushing on. Your secret lover."

"Secret lover is quite a strong term." Biggs stated. "Don't you think?"

"It could be." Keema responded. "But you're not denying that you like her."

"Our Biggsy has a crush. Isn't it cute?" Emma grinned.

* * *

"What are you arguing about today?" Max questioned as Jondy and herself sat down at the table.

"Zack snores." Manny stated.

"I do not snore Manny." Zack replied.

"Believe me. You do." Manny smiled at him.

"Now boys, play nice." Max smiled, shaking her head.

"Maxie that's not fair. You're taking my job away from me." Tinga complained. "I'm the motherly figure here."

"Sorry Tinga. I won't forget that again." Max replied.

"Good." Tinga smiled.

"Manny, if Zack snores don't you think someone would of noticed before?" Brin questioned. "After all we did sleep in the same place for years."

"I heard him snoring." Manny stated.

"You sure you didn't hear yourself snoring?" Jace questioned.

"I"m positive it was Zack snoring." Manny replied.

"Your mind was probably playing tricks on you." Vada smiled.

"My mind wasn't playing tricks on me!" Manny counteracted.

"Change of subject." Jondy started. "What's on the agenda today?"

"As far as I know testing today." Zack stated. "Obstacle course, tank, gym, a medical update. The usual things."

"What a time to change facilities." Zane muttered. "We made it in time for testing."

"What? You aren't itching for a run through an obstacle course?" Ash questioned. "That was always your favorite type of test."

"If you can call it a test." Jess sighed. "You just run through a track and see how fast you make it through."

"I want some escape and evade." Max mused. "We haven't done that in a while."

"We've only been here two and half days Maxie. I bet we won't get to do it for awhile." Krit replied.

"We've only been here for one full day Krit." Max corrected him with a smile. "Tonight would be two and half days."

"Fine Max, be all technical about it." Krit muttered.

"I will."

As the chatter continued around Max she looked up at the other table of X5's. Her eyes immediately connected with Alec's. But all she saw was Ben, missing out on his life. The year Ben had missed out on.

But then Alec smiled and she no longer saw Ben. She saw Alec, someone she had yet to actually get to know. Then again it wasn't just his smile, it was the twinkle he had in his eyes. Something Ben rarely had. A smile that made it to his eyes.

"Max. Max!"

Max jumped, averting her eyes from Alec to look at Jondy. "What Jondy?"

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. You have to stop zoning out." Jondy smiled at her. "It's not good for you."

"And yet you zone out more than me." Max smiled at her.

"That's because I'm aloud to." Jondy stated.

"That just makes no sense sis." Max mused.

"It wasn't suppose to." Jondy sighed rolling her eyes.

Max shook her head and went about finishing her breakfast.

* * *

The day had been going by quite fast for Max. Her unit had gone through all the testing with Alec's unit. The twins seemed to match each other quite well, the results coming out close to each other.

Now Max found herself in the tank, holding her breath, waiting for the chain around her ankle to be released. As she waited all she could see was Adam, when he was ten years old, struggling. Struggling to be released from the pool's bottom. Struggling to breath.

Max closed her eyes willing the images to go away. To leave her alone for once. Max opened her eyes at the feeling of someone looking at her. Glancing up she saw Director Renfro staring back. She felt a chill go down her spine, once again brought on by Renfro.

When Renfro walked away Max shook her head and glanced around. There were four other X5's in the tank, Biggs, Luke, Biff, and Syl. She could tell the tank was finally getting to them. How long had they been down there? Three minutes? A little over three minutes? Max should of been keeping track, instead of letting her mind wander.

She suddenly felt the tension at her ankle disappear. The chain was gone, meaning it was finally over. Thankfully Max swam to the surface of the pool, like the others, taking a deep breath. As soon as she stepped out of the pool Renfro looked at her.

"I'm disappointed 452." Renfro stated.

"Sorry ma'am?" Max replied in confusion.

"Your file says you can last under there for over four minutes." Renfro noted. "But you barely made four minutes today."

"I'm not myself ma'am." Max replied. "It's taking a few days to adjust to the new environment. I'll do better next time ma'am."

Renfro didn't say anything else. She turned and left, leaving Max standing there. Max could feel the other's eyes on her, and shrugging she headed towards the change rooms to get ready for her medical update. As she walked into the female change room with Syl behind her, she passed Jondy, Tinga, and Sam. "You guys next in there?" Max questioned.

"Yea. I'm just itching to get into that water." Jondy replied, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"The water's cold." Syl stated.

"That just makes it better." Jondy smiled, before following the other two out of the room.

"So where is everyone else?" Syl questioned glancing around.

"They decided everything would go faster if they took a group for their medical while others were in the tank." Jess stated from off to the side. "The only upside about that is it'll give us free time before lights out."

"Free time sounds good to me." Max smiled

"So Max you gonna tell me what happened in the tank?" Syl questioned after a few seconds.

"Nothing happened Syl." Max stated.

"We both know you could of lasted longer int here." Syl replied. "So tell me what happened Maxie."

"I don't know Syl. Memories I guess." Max sighed, turning away and quickly changing.

* * *

Max had eaten dinner as fast as she could, just so that she could get away from everyone for a little while. She now found herself lying on one of the couches in the rec room. Her hands acting like a pillow under her head, and her eyes closed.

The sound of the rec room door opening made Max open her eyes. Sitting up Max looked towards the doorway to see who had come in. She was met by dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a cocky smiled. "How nice of you to get up and greet me Max. You looked so comfortable."

"Who said I was greeting you?" Max questioned. "I was just sitting up."

Alec nodded walking further into the rec room. "Well this is an improvement you haven't taken off on me yet."

"I could always go if that would make you feel better." Max replied. "Better yet you could go. It's only fair considering I was here first."

"You make it sound like you don't like me." he mused, walking over to the couch.

"Who says I do?" Max replied, looking up at him.

Alec gave Max a questioning look before asking, "So why are you hanging out in here by yourself?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came here to be alone." Max replied.

"If you hadn't noticed this is the rec room. Everyone comes here. Not really a place to be alone." Alec mused.

"You're nothing like him." Max muttered to herself.

"Like who?" Alec questioned.

"No one." Max replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Go away Alec."

"Oh come on, you know you want some company."

"Sure, I guess I could use some company."

"See I-"

"But not you're company." Max smiled, cutting Alec off.

"Now that hurts." Alec said, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm sure it does."

"I thought we were friends Max."

"We barley know each other Alec."

"But we can get to know each other." Alec grinned.

"Alec leave the poor girl alone." Emma stated entering the room.

"I'm not sure I'd classify her as a girl." Alec commented, earning himself a quick punch to the abdomen. "For one she punches hard," he grunted. "And how do you know I wasn't going to say you were a woman or something like that?"

"Shut up and go away Alec." Max replied, before turning to Emma. "You're Emma right?"

"Yea, and you're Max." Emma replied.

Max nodded, "You're my sister Eva's twin."

"Eva?" Emma questioned. "I don't think I've met her, or seen her."

"Sorry." Max sighed. "She died back in '09." It was then Max realized Alec had sat down beside her on the couch. "Didn't I tell you to go away Alec?"

"Did you really think I'd listen?" Alec replied.

"I was hoping you would." Max sighed, glancing at him.

"Now I know you don't mean that." Alec smiled at her.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Max smiled in return, before looking at Emma. "I'll see you around." Max got up and left the rec room, heading to her cell to lie back and relax.

* * *

AN: Chapter seems kinda rushed to me. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer, and better. Hope you guys leave reviews, and feel free to leave ideas about things you want to see happen.

calistra: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Angel of Darkness231: Just make sure to pester me about it...lol.

EminemIsCool: Biff and Stu aren't clones/twins. I think I mentioned it before in a past chapter, but I can't remember. I'm kind of fooling around with pairings, not sure who I want with who quite yet.

meri24: I'm intrigued to see where they end up too..lol

Alana84: More Max/Alec to come soon. :P

L80bug: Thank you!

ava hineshi: Yea I know the story lacks much depth, but yea there is a lot. lol. Thanks for the review!

Katydid49659: Aren't we all a suckers for drama? Lol. You'll just have to wait and see how things work out lol. Love your fic by the way, just haven't been reviewing, I'll make sure I do though.

Salcyra: Glad you love it!


	11. Come and Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But any characters you do not recognize are most likely mine, if you're not sure, just ask

* * *

Max counted the dots on the roof once again. Lights out wasn't for another half hour, and her boredom was beginning to get to her. Sitting up Max decided to head back to the rec room, some of her siblings had to be there to make things easier.

Max slowly made her way to the rec room, surprised to see so little guards, or other transgenics wandering the halls. She could hear laughter coming from the rec room as she got closer, causing her to shake her head. It was most likely Jondy goofing around, or making a fool of herself.

As soon as Max had opened the door and had walked in, she found herself on the ground. "I'm so sorry Maxie." Jondy said from above her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Max mumbled, taking the hand Jondy offered her to get up.

"You sure Maxie?" Jondy questioned.

"Positive." Max sighed.

"I'm really sorry Maxie. Me and Jess were fooling around."

"I know Jondy. I kind of figured that out. Just be more careful." Max stated, walking over to the empty couch in the room. As she sat down she picked up one of the many books that were scattered around.

Moments later Max could feel eyes on her, "What do you want Alec?" Max questioned, not bother to look up from the book she was reading.

"How'd you know it was me?" Alec questioned, as he walked closer to her.

"I took a stab in the dark." Max replied.

"So you can't get me off of your mind, can you?" Alec smirked to himself. "Must be why you made your way back here."

"Shut up and go away Alec." Max muttered.

"Aww, come on, you don't mean that." Alec stated. "You wouldn't of come back."

"If you don't leave me alone Alec, I'll kick your ass from here to your cell."

"I knew you liked me Max." Alec grinned.

"And I knew you were on something. You're pretty delusional." Max responded. "I recommend you get off whatever you're on, before Renfro finds out."

"See you do care about me." Alec mused.

Max finally looked up from her book to look at Alec. "Yes Alec, you've figured it out, I guess I can't hide it anymore. Even though I've only known you for a couple of days, I do care about you. And it would pain me to see anything happen to you."

"Aww Max you don't have to be so mean about it." Alec replied picking up on the sarcasm that ran thick through Max's voice.

"And you don't have to be so annoying." Max stated.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Alec said as he turned and headed to the other side of the room, where he joined Biggs and Stu.

Shaking her head Max went back to her book. Being in the rec room with other X5s, that she knew gave Max a sense of comfort. It made her feel safe.

* * *

Zoey collapsed on her bunk as Emma and herself walked into their cell. "I hate testing.' she mumbled into her pillow.

"Look at it this way," Emma started. "At least it's over for another few months."

"But you do remember, that if we didn't meet their expectations our training is goign to be hell right?" Zoey questioned.

"That's just a small glitch in the whole looking on the brighter side of things." Emma smiled at Zoey.

"You're too full of energy for your own good Emma."

"So they tell me. Just be glad that I don't have Shark DNA."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Yea, me too. But then I find myself falling asleep, and I'm not so doubtful."

Sighing Zoey shook her head, "Got any new gossip to share?"

"There's two solo missions coming up in the next year in Seattle, Renfro's going through files on everyone trying to figure out who's the best to deploy out in the field."

"Well we both know one of those people will be Alec."

"The question is who's going to be the lucky one who gets to go on the other solo mission."

"I bet it's going to be one of the Gillet group." Zoey stated. "Zack or Tinga."

"Could be Jace or Brin too. They seem like good candidates for solo missions." Emma added.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"What? We're not going to place any bets this time?"

"No, 'cause you always win those bets."

* * *

"Alec has it bad for Max." Kee laughed, glancing over at Gem.

"No doubt." Gem replied. "I think he's pulled in because Max want's nothing to do with him."

"That's the story with all the males here." Kee sighed. "And that's why I refuse to have any form of a relationship with the males here."

"So you're going to go for norms?"

"Either that or one of the X5's from the other facility."

"The Gillette group?"

"No. The other one."

"Oh." Gem tilted her head to the side. "You really think we'll see any of them again?"

"You never know. There are quite a few different types of missions out there. We could be paired up with someone from there for a mission to some random country."

"Keep thinking that." Gem sighed. "Because I don't see it happening any time soon Kee."

"Hey! You never know!" Kee protested.

Shaking her head Gem said, "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Kee."

"Fine go to sleep while I'm trying to talk to you."

"Goodnight Kee." Gem repeated.

"Goodnight Gem." Kee sighed.

* * *

Tinga stretched out on her bed. Starring at the ceiling, she let her thoughts drift off, and soon her memories took over. There were so many things that stood out in her memory. But there were things she wished she couldn't remember. Like the deaths of so many of her siblings, and the pain her other siblings had gone through. Like Max. She held so many secrets more than anybody else knew.

Tinga wished she could help her baby sister move on. Even though moving on was something none of them liked to do. Sure, they all looked like they had put things behind them and moved on, but that wasn't the case. None of them could ever forget watching Eva, the oldest, only younger then Zack, being shot in the head. None of them could forget Jack getting dragged away. Or the loss of any of their other siblings.

Listening to the sounds of guard's footsteps echoing through the halls, Tinga closed her eyes, and rolled onto her side. Having a cell to herself was peaceful, she could actually go to sleep when she wanted to. Usually there were so many distractions from her siblings she could never get to sleep.

* * *

"The past few days have been so bizarre." Devon commented as he sat down on his bunk.

As Lane walked into the cell he glanced at Devon and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"The whole twin thing." Devon sighed. "It's weird seeing myself wondering around."

"Well now you don't need to constantly look in a mirror to admire yourself."

"Good point... Wait... Hey! That's not nice. You're implying that I'm always checking myself out." Devon complained.

"Took you long enough to get that comment Devon." Lane laughed.

"Shut up." Devon mumbled lying down on his bunk, and rolling onto his side.

"So now you're going to ignore me, huh Devon?" When Lane got no reply he shook his head and said, "Fine, goodnight Devon."

* * *

"He likes you Maxie." Jondy stated randomly, as the two settled on their own bunks.

"Who likes me?" Max questioned staring up at the ceiling.

"Alec."

"I'm sure he does."

"You can't tell me that you haven't seen the way he looks at you."

"You live in a very delusional world there Jondy."

"You can be so blind sometimes Maxie." Jondy mumbled, pulling her pillow over her face.

Max rolled her eyes, "And you aren't?"

"What are talking about? Jondy questioned, moving the pillow from her face.

"Biggs." Max smirked. "He's got it bad for you."

"I'd say it's hardly more than a crush." Jondy snorted.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You don't sound so positive." Max mused.

Jondy glanced at Max and asked, "How do you manage to do this?"

"Do what?" Max questioned innocently in reply.

"Divert conversations from being about you."

"Talent." Max stated simply with a shrug.

Silence fell between the two of them before Jondy asked, "Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had gotten out that night back in '09?"

"All the time." Max sighed. "I always wonder if we would have been happier out there. Sometimes I think if we had left this place, Ben would still be alive, and so would Kavi and Tony. But then all I can think of is how we would be constantly looking over our shoulder. 'Cause I know full well that Manticore wouldn't rest until they found us and brought us back here."

Max paused for a moment, "I really hope Seth got out alright. I hope he got the life he was dying to have."

"Me too." Jondy whispered.

* * *

The sixteen-year-old stood at the edge of the Space Needle, looking out at the world before him. What a world it was. He just wished his family could be with him, free out in the world. His green eyes glossed over as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

A promise had been made by him, and he had yet to carry it out. All he wanted to do was save his siblings from that hell hole they had grown up in. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed help, and didn't know where to go for it.

"I'm sorry Maxie." he whispered into the nights air, almost hoping the wind would carry his voice to her. "You're just going to have to wait a bit longer. But I'm holding onto my promise. I'm going to get you and the others out of there."

When his cell phone began to ring he waited a bit before picking it up. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out, and stared at it for a moment. Sighing he flipped it open and said, "Seth here. What do you want?"

"What's crawled up your ass, boo?" he heard a familiar voice say on the other end.

"Sorry, O.C. I was just thinking about something."

"Well Original Cindy's here if you want to talk."

"I know." Seth sighed. "So why'd you call?"

"Wonderin' if you're goin' to be showin' up here anytime soon."

"I totally spaced."

"Thought so. You goin' to be stoppin' by anyway?"

"Crash, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'll be there soon."

"See you boo."

"Bye O.C."

Seth flipped his cell phone shut, and quickly pocketed it. His escape had been hard, he'd been all alone, but it soon got better. He made great friends, Original Cindy being one of them. He also had developed a great life for himself. The one thing he wished for though, was to be able to share it with his family. They deserved it just as much as him.

* * *

AN: Short, I know. I also know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry. I've been busy with school, and I've suffered from a bad case of writer's block. To tell the truth I still am, which is why I started an RPG for this fic. I figure if my faithful readers join it, and each take a character... or two, what we come up with in the RPG may help me with this fic. So if you're interested go to my profile, that's where the link is, and join. Well thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
